Había una vez
by SkuAg
Summary: [Para el Topic Michi de Proyecto 1-8] Incontables son las cosas que Mimí ama de Taichi. [Michi] [Reto de Proyecto 1-8 para Yehoshuaagnusxochimej28] Mimí reflexiona con Takeru sobre los dos momentos que más la marcaron en el digimundo: su actuación en el castillo y su secuestro por los Bakemon. [MICHI]
1. Había una vez

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestosinfinesdelucro.

Para Proyecto 1-8.

 **HABÍA UNA VEZ**

* * *

 _Para Yehoshuajsfkdfuelbrujitodebulubu28, alias Androide N°28_

* * *

Había una vez una princesa llamada Mimí, o al menos eso dice Taichi. Yo me enojo y me molesta, porque sé por qué lo hace y no es por buenos motivos. Mis recuerdos del digimundo son preciosos, pero mi mancha oscura es mi actuación en ese castillo.

Aunque... debo admitir que en casa me tratan como una princesa.

Honestamente, yo ni lo había pensado hasta el incidente del castillo. Pero si presto atención, por ejemplo, a mi desayuno de esa mañana, tengo que admitir que es un desayuno de princesa. Vestida de rosa, en mi cama don dosel (está bien, mi cama de verdad no tiene doseles, pero creo que es lo que corresponde a una princesa, Takeru, ¡quiero que escribas que mi cama tiene dosel!), recibo los besos de mi madre y las sonrisas de mi padre.

Siempre despierto feliz, yo soy lo que se dice una persona "mañanera".

Desayunamos juntos, siempre. Mamá no trabaja. Si papá debe salir más temprano, pues me levanto más temprano, radiante y de buen humor. Debo compensar porque rara vez almorzamos juntos…

… y por la cantidad de meses que estuvimos alejados, aunque ellos no lo sepan.

¡Por eso me enoja tanto que los tontos Bakemon, tontos tontos tontos hayan interrumpido nuestra mañana! ¡Agh!

Sora se fue con mi Lillymon y yo quedé sola. Ella me dijo que _quería cuidar los sentimientos tan valiosos que tengo_ , pero yo a veces no sé si lo merezco. Sé que reaccioné en el minuto justo y logré que mi digimon digievolucionara para salvarnos: pero fue cuando mi padre fue el atacado, ni antes ni después.

¿Eso me hace una mala persona? Creo que si Sora no me hubiese hablado en aquel castillo, aún sería una princesa quejosa y malcriada… ese día _toqué fondo._ Lastimé a todos. Ofendí a mis amigos y entristecí a Palmon. Creo que dentro de mí tengo sentimientos oscuros y un montón de cosas feas que no me gustan y que no quiero tener, y ese día en el castillo los dejé salir y dominarme.

¿Cuándo nos atacaron los bakemon? Quedé sola, pero me sentí confiada de que Sora se hubiese llevado a mi Lillymon. Sabía que ella encontraría la manera de cuidarla… y creo creer que me dejó sola porque pensó que puedo ser valiente y defenderme a mí, a mis padres y a esta ciudad sin ayuda…

¿Lo habrá pensado realmente?

Aunque mis padres estaban conmigo, me sentí sola. ¿Todas las princesas se sentirán solas? ¿Puedo acaso sentirme sola estando en una habitación tan llena de gente…? Debería consultárselo al Superior, él seguro se pregunta estas cosas. O a Koushiro, pero seguro que no me escucha cuando hablo.

(No Takeru, no me importa tu opinión en este tema. Tú andabas de paseo por el mar mientras todos nosotros fuimos apresados.).

Los bakemon nos encontraron, me separaron de la mamá de Sora y nos durmieron. Tuve sueños. Lo primero que escuché fue " _mega flama"_ , aunque creo que desperté unos momentos antes. ¡Tai está aquí! ¿Me vino a rescatar? ¿Me vino a rescatar?

¡Corrección!

 _Nos_ vino a rescatar, eso es lo que debí haber aprendido de mi experiencia en el castillo y de toda la aventura que viví en el digimundo: que cuando soy malcriada, caprichosa y quejosa, lastimo a los demás y mi cresta no se enciende. Pero si dejo brillar los _sentimientos valiosos que hay en mí…_

Taichi me dijo que Sora, Yamato y su hermanita Hikari estaban juntos, y que debíamos ir en su ayuda. Si Lillymon seguía con ellos, yo podría ser útil y ayudar. ¡Ayudar! Portarme bien con mis amigos, salvar a mi ciudad y devolver todo lo que me dan. Creo que ese día hice el compromiso, conmigo misma, de dejar que mis _sentimientos valiosos_ guiaran mi comportamiento.

Nos fuimos en Greymon, los dos juntos. Yo, tras él, lo abracé y recosté mi cabeza sobre su espalda… ¿Qué? ¿Qué podía sostenerme del digimon en vez de de él?

Sí, puede ser… pero cuando un caballero en brillante armadura te rescata, no está del todo mal sentirse una princesa…

(No, Takeru, eso no puede ir en tu libro, ¡te lo estoy diciendo en confianza! ¡Es que no quiero que él sepa desde cuando tengo sentimientos encontrados! No, Takeru, ¡te lo advierto! Toda mi furia recaerá sobre ti si escribes eso. Sí, voy a hacer que Lillymon te ataque, ¡malo! ¿Qué todo eso que dije de mis sentimientos valiosos qué? Agh, eso es solo mientras estamos salvando al mundo, Takeru. ¡Si me entero que Taichi sabe esto, mi furia de princesa no será ni un recuerdo en comparación con lo que se vendrá sobre ti!).

Estúpido Takeru.

(Pero de verdad, lectoras, cuando un caballero en brillante armadura las rescate… jejeje).

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! Este es un reto Michi y es lo peor que escribí en mi vida y lo que más me costó. Voy a tener que escribir otro para compensar a Androide N° 28 y a todos los fans Michi, a los que tal vez les arruiné su pareja para siempre.

Aceptaré los tomatazos con la frente en alto y aprenderé de mis errores. Críticas, por favor.


	2. Un sol

Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Un sol**

* * *

 _Para el Topic Michi de Proyecto 1-8, por sus primeros mil posteos_

Muchas son las cosas que a Mimí le gustan de Taichi. Le gusta, por ejemplo, que esté lleno de palabras y expresiones de aliento, y le encanta que se las diga en dos idiomas.

―A veces pienso que las practicas ―le dice ella, guiñándole un ojo.

Taichi, haciéndose el tonto, le golpea la cabeza y mira hacia otro lado, cohibido.

Las palabras de aliento de Taichi no vienen solo en inglés y japonés, vienen también en blanco y negro, o en multiplicidad de situaciones.

―¡Ánimo, equipo! ―grita, alzando el puño y haciendo brillar sus ojos. Bien podría estar hablándole a los chicos del equipo de fútbol del secundario o a sus compañeros de oficina digital.

Mimí, compañera, alza el puño con él y llena al grupo de palabras bonitas, pero en realidad lo que quiere es colgarse de su cintura, desordenarle el pelo y besarle la punta de la nariz.

Le encanta, a Mimí, que Taichi sea un sol andante.

También le gusta cuando Taichi le regala girasoles. Sora le contó que es la flor de la pasión, _himawari_ le ha dicho. No sabe, exactamente, por qué él eligió esa flor para ella. El amarillo no es, exactamente, su color… aunque quien de amarillo se viste, de su belleza confía, dicen por ahí. ¿Será por eso? ¿Será por su significado? (a quien engaña… bien sabe Mimí que Taichi ni idea tiene de lo que la linda flor significa). ¿O será, tal vez, porque el girasol siempre se gira buscando al sol?

Mimí no lo sabe, de verdad verdad, pero suspira y se tira en la cama y se hace la tonta cuando piensa que Taichi, que es un sol, le regala esa flor porque quiere que vayan juntos a todos lados. ¿«¡Ánimo, equipo!» le gritará Taichi a sus niños también, cuándo en vez de dos sean cuatro? (o cinco).

Mimí, que de tonta no tiene un pelo de su preciosa cabellera, se siente idiota a veces, cuando como girasol persigue a Taichi de Odaiba a Kyoto, a Nueva York, a Ginebra y de vuelta a Odaiba otra vez.

―Busco recetas e ingredientes ―le dice ella, confiada, y le guiña un ojo. Y el que se siente un tonto, ahí, es Taichi, que tiene a tamaña preciosura persiguiéndolo por el mundo a base de sonrisas y palabras bonitas.

Cuando no van a verse por algunos días, tal vez porque ella no lo siguió, tal vez porque fue ella la que debió viajar a otros confines del país, Taichi le deja notitas escritas a mano. «Recuerda comprar más de esa sandía pequeña que le gusta a Agumon, esta es la época» le recuerda, ¡como si Mimí fuera a olvidar la época de una fruta en este mundo! «Están creciendo aromáticas en el digimundo, deberías ir a verlas, ¡pero ojo con envenenarme, princesa embrujada!» le dice otras veces. Mimí sonríe y guarda las notitas apiladas y dobladas en una cajita de porcelana que se trajo de Italia en uno de tantos viajes.

De vez en cuando, cuando él pasa horas en reuniones y sus horarios son tan a contramano que no pueden hablarse, Mimí retira las notitas una a una, las desdobla, les siente el olor y las lee y relee. Ninguna tiene más de un renglón, pero todas tienen un dibujito: un girasol, una hoja de una supuesta planta aromática que, guiándose por el dibujo, Mimí nunca encontrará, una sandía, un Patamon durmiendo… ¿o un sombrero? Mimí ríe como loca y tira todas las notitas al aire, ¡¿Qué será lo que dibujó Taichi?!

Nunca le pregunta, y la próxima vez que ve las notitas, ríe y ríe de vuelta como loca, o haciéndose la loca… porque si algo ama Mimí de Taichi, es que sea la única persona en el mundo entero que dibuja peor que ella, pero que aun así, lo intenta e intenta.

Perseverante, Taichi, además de valeroso, gracioso y alentador. Un sol, su Taichi. Un sol.


End file.
